Zephyr Nakamura
Zephyr Nakamura is the older half twin brother of Rina Tomonaga and the reincarnation of Raidon. He makes an appearance at the end of chapter 25, with him becoming a Night Class student. Biography Zephyr was born to a human father and a werewolf mother (Zafrina Nakamura), twenty minutes before his younger half twin sister, Rina, was born. After their birth, Zephyr and Rina became close and referred themselves as twins, even though their mothers don't get along well. Zephyr also served as the reincarnation of Raidon, the previous guardian, brother, and lover of the first vampyre, Lina, but Raidon is also the 'Adam', of the Vampire Knight universe, with Lina being the 'Eve'. Like Rina, Zephyr's birthday is not specified, but it is close to the month of winter. His father was also supposed to marry Zafrina, but it was cut off for unknown reasons. Zafrina also possibly raised Zephyr on her own, but she hated Rina and her mother, Julie, but she loves her son dearly. Rina also held a grudge for Zafrina as well for how bad Zafrina is to her and her mother. Years later, when Rina was twelve, her mother and step-father died in a plane crash, and Zephyr left Rina in the care of her horrid aunt, Marie, uncle, Scott, and her cousin, Karen, but never returned to get her. Three years later, Rina, who waited for Zephyr to take her away, slowly began to lose hope and replaced her love for him with hatred, and now refused to believe that she had a brother to begin with. In the flashbacks of Rina as a Kuran, Zephyr may have known that Rina was a member of the Kuran family because he was once Rina's pet wolf who she named, Zakari. She always spoke to him in the Trueblood language, and even called him her best friend, because he is always there with her in her room. Zakari may have the same hatred Rina may have had for her parents (Haruka and Juri), since they never let her see her brother (Kaname), because they only let her twin sister (Yuuki) see him for their future marriage, making Rina think that her parents never loved her because she was different from Yuuki. Cross Academy Zephyr makes his first appearance at the end of chapter 25, becoming a student of the Night Class. Later, Rina and Akuro reveal Rina's relation to Zephyr, and Rina later tells him her hatred for him, and she was no longer calling him her brother, blood related or not, and he was dead to her. Zephyr realized at that instant that Rina was no longer the Rina he once knew, but the next day he continues to call her by the name she now hates, Rin-Rin. Rina also refused to let him explain himself whenever he tried to, but he continues to drag her into the dorm with Aido Hanabusa so he could 'get revenge', much to Rina's horror and annoyance. Zephyr also knows that Rina is a member of the Kuran family, as Yuuki's twin sister. Zephyr also dislikes Zero Kiryuu, calling him a monster, and was unhappy when Rina chose him as her mate, even though Raidon (who appears to him at times) warned him it would happen. Days later, before a masquerade ball Rina planned, Zephyr buys her the dress she wanted and in return dance with him. Rina wears the dress because Yuuki wanted her to, much to her dismay. She refuses to dance with him and dances with Zero instead. Then later with Yuuki and Akuro, after Rina goes to Shizuka Hio, Rina kills Shizuka by ripping out her heart and devouring it, and Zephyr follows Kaname Kuran to the room which was once Kaname's first bedroom in the academy. After finding a broken Rina, Zephyr takes her to the chairman's bathroom, and along the way she goes into a mental breakdown for killing someone. While in the bathroom, Zephyr wipes some the blood off the now lifeless looking Rina's face, while she called him Onii-sama (Big brother) and asked him why he didn't tell her the full truth, as Rina learned from Shizuka that the reason Zephyr didn't return to get her four years ago was because he was trapped in the Vampire Knight universe for his own decision. After Rina's parents died, Rina was taken back to the Vampire Knight universe for a short time because Zephyr decided to take her place and send her back to the real reality, causing Rina to feel guilty for hating him. Zephyr only stayed with Rina for a short while before he told her he had to leave again, but promised her that he will return, and this time Rina believes him for good. Raidon then argues with him that he was ruining everything they worked hard for, but Zephyr refused to go on with whatever plan they had in mind. Personality Relationships Rina Tomonaga Rina is Zephyr's twin sister. Zephyr and Rina are also half siblings, as they were born to the same father but to different mothers. Since they were both born on the same day, they became close ever since and reffered each other as twins. Even though their mothers don't get along, Rina and Zephyr are loved by their mothers and the two grew up together, making them extremely close. Zephyr also knew of Rina's blood disease, but knew why she was getting them: because she is the reincarnation of Lina, making her a vampyre (or Trueblood). LunaBell08 mentioned that Rina followed Zephyr wherever he went, as she always depended on her brother, but that changed after he vanished. Then when Rina and Zephyr were twelve, tragedy struck Rina's life, because her mother, Julie Takeyama, and her step-father were killed in a plane crash on her birthday, therefore causing her to hate her birthday. Zephyr then left Rina in the care of her horrid aunt, uncle, and cousin, and left, but never returned to get her. After three years of waiting for him, Rina began to lose hope and replaced it with hatred, therefore destroying her pure and innocent self and making her refuse to believe that she had a brother to begin with. Zephyr was not mentioned in the beginning of the fanfiction, until he appeared at the end of chapter 25, becoming a Night Class student. Rina was angered at his sudden reappearance after abandoning her four years earlier, and she later reveals her relation to him, which immediately horrified and confused just about the entire Night Class, including Yuuki and Zero. Rina then later reveals her undying hatred for Zephyr to him when they were alone, and from now on she was no longer calling him her brother, and he is dead to her, which made Zephyr see that Rina is no longer the pure and innocent little sister that he once knew. Ever since that day, Rina refused to let Zephyr explain himself, and much to her dismay, Zephyr continued to call her "Rin-Rin", her childhood nickname, but ever since Zephyr left, Rina refused to be called by that name. Then later to Rina's horror, Zephyr and Aido Hanabusa from the Night Class have become friends and the two boys managed to "get revenge" on Rina, Yuuki, and Akuro Hachirobei to make the other Day Class girls jealous. Zephyr is very protective of Rina, though this can sometimes get too carried away, as he told Kaien that Rina was now under his care and he should not let her mate with Zero, calling him a monster, but Kaien told him that what Rina does in not under his control, which angers Zephyr. Zephyr was also confused on why Rina still remembered him and his mother, Zafrina, as he erased every memory she had of him before he left, even though Raidon warned him this would happen. Then during the masquerade ball that Rina planned, Rina wore the dress Zephyr bought for her, but refuses to dance with him in return. However it is until much later that Rina learns from Shizuka Hio why Zephyr left her four years ago. After Rina's parents died, Rina came back to the Vampire Knight universe, but in her six-year-old body. However her stay didn't last long, because Zephyr found a way to come get her, and in order for her to live a peaceful human life, Zephyr was forced to leave his body and soul in the Vampire Knight universe in her place. After learning of this, Rina feels guilty for hating him, wondering why he didn't tell her sooner. Then after subconsciously killing Shizuka, Zephyr found her and took her to the Chairman's bathroom, where she went a metal breakdown that she killed someone. There Rina asked Zephyr why he didn't tell her, and she calls him "Onii-Sama", making Zephyr stay with her until he had to leave, but promised Rina that he will come back if he can, and Rina believes him, knowing that he was telling the truth. Zephyr also may love Rina more than a sister, and may be jealous of Zero, as he glares at him whenever Rina's spending time with him or when Zero comes to her rescue, but it's not yet revealed if Zephyr is in love with Rina, but in the alternate universe, Rina and Zephyr are engaged, which is until Zero come in. Zephyr also knows about Rina being a member of the Kuran family, as he was there as Zakari, Rina's pet wolf who she speaks to in the Trueblood language. Zephyr can speak the language too, possibly because of Raidon. Since the story is on hold, it is unknown what else will happen between Zephyr and Rina. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters